


You're Bleeding All Over My Carpet

by anidalah



Series: Kim's Life is Strange Drabble Compilation [10]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, drabble challenge, mentioned child abuse, pre-dark room, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidalah/pseuds/anidalah
Summary: After an incident with his father, Nathan goes to see Jefferson for comfort.





	You're Bleeding All Over My Carpet

Mark wasn’t expecting to get woken up early in the morning on Black Friday.  It was a little after four and he was brewing a pot of coffee.  He’d gotten a hysterical phone call and, considering his little plan, there was no way he could turn Nathan away when he begged to come over.  Nathan swore it was urgent and Mark was really hoping that it was.  He didn’t know how he’d be able to keep his composure when he was that tired if Nathan was just dealing with high school bull shit or Vortex Club drama.

When Nathan appeared at the door, knocking frantically, Mark got to see why he’d sounded so upset on the phone once he let Nathan in and saw him in better lighting.  Fat lip, bloody nose, swollen eye, and probably more wounds hiding beneath his clothes.  Mark tried to seem surprised but he’d assumed that something like that would happen.  It wasn’t like he’d targeted Nathan without deducing that the boy had Daddy issues.  It needed to be extreme if they were going to go through with Mark’s plan.

Still, there was a tinge of sadness when Mark saw the boy.  It reminded him far too much of his own family life.  But that was a million years ago and ancient history.  Mark had bigger concerns at the moment, like continuing his project of capturing innocence.

Mark didn’t ask Nathan if he was alright, because that question had an obvious answer.  He didn’t ask Nathan was happened for the very same reason.  Sure, there were nuances in how that particular incident came about, but it was obvious that the wounds were caused by Nathan’s father.

“You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”

Nathan’s eyes widened before his hand reached up to cover his nose, trying to stop the blood before murmuring a panicked, “Oh _fuck_ , I’m so sorry!”  He glanced around the room frantically, not sure where to go.  He obviously needed to clean himself up a bit so he didn’t stain Mark’s furniture or carpeting any further.  He couldn’t figure out where to go, though.  He’d never been to Mark’s house before and was surprised he’d found the correct address so easily.

He felt Mark’s hand on his shoulder and tensed, not expecting the touch.  He never really was a touchy person and found himself especially detesting the feeling after he had an encounter with his father.  There was something different about it being Mark, though.  He trusted Mark, enough to call for help early in the morning.

He found himself being led to the bathroom.  He was then handed a wad of toilet paper to stop the blood from dribbling off his face.  Mark grabbed the first aid kit from a drawer before grabbing a clean washcloth and running it under some lukewarm water from the sink.

“Let me see,” Mark commanded and Nathan allowed him to clean his face with the cloth.  It was strange to Nathan, being so close to someone like that and actually enjoying it.  Maybe it was because he was feeling emotionally raw, but he was having a difficult time trying to deny himself what he wanted.  Over the few months that he’d been going to Blackwell, specifically because of all the time the two had spent together, he had developed quite a bit of a crush on Mark Jefferson.

Of course, Nathan tried to deny it.  He chalked it off as him just being confused because, frankly, he wasn’t really used to males being that nice to him without an ulterior motive.  The exception was Hayden, but the two had known each other since they were little kids and the Jones’ fortune almost rivaled the Prescott’s.

It was different with Mark.  Mark seemed to have a knack for giving him what he needed: Praise.  Affection.  Maybe even love.  At least, that’s how Nathan felt.  He had no reason to suspect that Mark was kind to him due to anything more than altruism and because of that, he found himself rather smitten with his teacher.

As Mark seemed to linger a little too long, a little too closely after wiping the area around Nathan’s mouth off with the washcloth, Nathan found himself leaning forward.  Just a little.  Just enough to test if Mark would pull away.  When he didn’t, Nathan felt his heart pounding in his chest for a very different reason than when he’d first arrived.

After closing the gap between the two, Nathan felt his heart fluttering faster.  It felt surreal, especially when he realized that Mark wasn’t pulling away.  He leaned in a little further, feeling Mark’s beard scratch against his cheeks.  It felt good, almost enough to take the pain of the day away but enough to allow him to escape from those thoughts and worries for just a moment.  Just as long as the kiss lasted.

Panic set in once again as Mark pulled away.  Mark didn’t seem angry; in fact, he looked rather indifferent about what had just happened.  He continued to clean Nathan up as if nothing occurred, which only served to make Nathan even more anxious.  He was silent, trying not to even breath, and silently prayed that he hadn’t just royally fucked up.  Mark was all he had and he didn’t want to lose him.

On the other hand, Mark really didn’t know what to make of the situation.  He’d assumed Nathan was gay and had heard it be confirmed a few weeks ago.  However, he never entertained the idea that Nathan’s would ever develop feelings for him.  He certainly hadn’t played to that angle, instead trying to give Nathan the fatherly love he’d never received.

Not to mention that Mark was very straight.  The idea of being with a boy didn’t repulse him but it wasn’t something he craved or would actively pursue.  Doing so might be his best course of action.  Having Nathan love him was a good way to ensure that he got what he wanted; Nathan falling in love with him, however, gave him a completely different kind of power and control.  It would be an advantageous angle to play.

That was why after he finished cleaning Nathan up, he led them back to his living room and onto the couch.  Then they were kissing again, though it was Mark doing the initiation that time.  Nathan’s body physically relax though he still remained cautious.  He was still afraid, petrified, of fucking things up.  He still wanted to react, wanting to be in the moment and enjoy it because so few things genuinely made him feel that good.

Mark’s slow, gentle kisses felt infinitely more amazing than getting high, which really said a lot considering how much time Nathan spent doing such.  He slowly reached a hand out to touch Mark’s before trailing it up the arm and eventually running his fingers through Mark’s hair.  When he felt a tad bit bolder, he rested his hand on Mark’s neck and tried to pull him closer, silently begging Mark to deepen the kiss.

Mark obliged because, frankly, he’d found the sweet kisses sickening.  Besides, it was nice seeing how eager Nathan actually was, how much the boy wanted it, wanted _him_.  He knew Nathan would be easy to win over but he never expected he’d be able to it so easily and so completely in such a short amount of time.  If he continued to play the game right, he’d be able to talk Nathan into becoming his protégé within a few weeks time.

An hour later, when Nathan fell asleep next to him naked on his bed, Mark knew he’d be getting what he wanted even sooner than that.


End file.
